


The User Guide and Manual to RoadTrip

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is so weird but I saw these in so many fandoms and thought it was funny
Collections: anonymous





	The User Guide and Manual to RoadTrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so weird but I saw these in so many fandoms and thought it was funny

**ANDY FOWLER: User Guide and Manual**

**Congratulations!** You have just invested in an ANDY FOWLER unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best out of your unit, we have taken the liberty of writing this manual. Reading is strongly advised before operating your unit to avoid any undesirable situations.

Technical Specifications

Name: Andrew Robert Fowler. Will also reply to "Andy", "Fovvs", "Fovv", "Fovvler", rather annoyingly to "Short Person", "Hobbit" or any insult about his height, really.

Birthday: 16 February

Place of Manufacture: Manchester, England

Your ANDY FOWLER unit comes with the following accessories:

One (1) Manchester United shirt

One (1) Pikachu onesie

Two (2) hoodies

One (1) pair of skinny black jeans

One (1) video game console

One (1) Fender DG100 acoustic guitar

One (1) FRODO unit

One (1) HEMNES unit

Programming

Your ANDY FOWLER unit is equipped with the following traits:

Band Member/Solo Performer: Are you in need of a singer or a guitarist? Whether it be for your band or for a solo deal, ANDY FOWLER is the guy for you! He's a great singer and a great guitarist; he has a knack for other instruments as well. He acts natural on camera, and he'll rake in the cash from the moment you put him on stage.

Guitar Teacher: While not one of the best-paying jobs around, your unit is a natural at this. Years of handling whiny, grumpy kids and BROOKLYN WYATT has mellowed him out for the most part, and he is skilled at the guitar.

Commentator: Believe it or not, your unit can keep up with a football match, particularly if it's Manchester United playing. Beware that if the team loses, your ANDY FOWLER unit will be absolutely gutted and deliver one of his rants that you will be forced to listen to, as he wears his red jersey with pride and talks passionately for hours on end.

Removal of your ANDY FOWLER from Packaging:

Awakening your ANDY FOWLER unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment, it could be harder. We have provided this list of fail-safe ways to wake your unit, though will not account for the reaction upon awakening. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which might result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry - he will never hurt you.

1\. Make food - preferably something with a strong odor, like cinnamon rolls or chicken enchiladas. McDonald's could also be your safest bet if you cannot bake for the life of you, and if you return, he'll wake up and request for chicken nuggets, but appreciate any food you've got. Except for salad. He doesn't like the salad.

2\. Get a RYE BEAUMONT unit to come and shout for him to get his lazy ass up. Your unit will jump up right away with a bit of grumbling, but since it is RYE BEAUMONT, he will not be annoyed for too long.

3\. Get a BROOKLYN WYATT unit who will make a racket, causing ANDY FOWLER to irritably wake up. He may also lecture to BROOKLYN WYATT about it being "ungodly hours in the morning" despite it already being noon.

4\. Activate the attached HEMNES or the FRODO unit, and immediately he will snuggle with it, allowing you to reprogram him.

5\. Announce that Manchester United are playing, and he will be up in a flash wearing his jersey and sitting in front of a television screen. Beware that if you lied to him, he will have trust issues and accuse you of being a City fan, which is the worst insult he can pay you, so you may as well chance this.

Reprogramming

After successfully awakening your ANDY FOWLER, you'll have the option to reprogram him. His modes are as follows:

• Sassy (default)  
• Flirty (default)  
• Boss  
• Emo  
• Romantic  
• Innocent (locked)

ANDY FOWLER's standard modes are _Sassy_ and _Flirty_. Both are very simple concepts: in _Sassy_ , your unit will be extremely picky and likely annoy you as he uses sarcasm on a daily basis and will act offended if you ignore him. This can cause him to run into social problems, as he can be brutally honest, also taken as rude, but secretly craves for affection and validation from others. He might try to runaway or get teary-eyed on you if you hurt his feelings badly, but that's unlikely because _Flirty_ is also in effect. _Flirty_ makes him act charismatic towards any gender, and despite him being _Sassy_ , he has great social skills to build long-lasting relationships.

If you put your unit into _Boss_ mode, he'll suddenly become the overprotective guardian you never had. He'll be extremely fond of the BROOKLYN WYATT unit, and might ask for him randomly when feeling in a bossy or parental mood; if he vanishes, there's a good chance he's gone off to chill with a RYE BEAUMONT unit.

In _Emo_ mode, ANDY FOWLER will appear in dark clothing and sulk all the time. He feels like the world is against him and will hide in his room, be self-degrading, and play his guitar while looking forlornly outside the window as it rains. To get him out of it, attain a RYE BEAUMONT unit who can help, or a MIKEY COBBAN unit who will successfully make him smile.

His last unlocked mode is _Romantic_. If you want your unit to create a long-lasting romance, he must be in this mode. To get ANDY FOWLER into _Romantic_ , simply sit down and watch a chick-flick marathon. Films like _The Twilight Saga_ (especially _Eclipse_ ) and _The Notebook_ are wonderful for this.

Your unit has one locked mode, _Innocent_ , that can be unlocked by putting him in _Emo_ mode and making him watch _The X Factor_. If you give him the HEMNES unit he will cuddle it while falling to sleep crying. The only way to get him out is to retrieve a RYE BEAUMONT, BROOKLYN WYATT, MIKEY COBBAN and JACK DUFF unit, and eventually he will feel annoyed with their noise and antics and revert back to his _Sassy_ and _Flirty_ self.

Relationships with Other Units

RYE BEAUMONT: These two have a long history, as they have both declared to be "soulmates" and have a "special relationship" that can be seen in several different manners. ANDY FOWLER is quick to deny that he has any fond feelings for RYE BEAUMONT, but these two are the most likely pairing you can get with our offered units. Please note that if your ANDY FOWLER is in a relationship with another unit, RYE BEAUMONT might pine for his attention.

BROOKLYN WYATT: Like brothers, these two easily get along, though ANDY FOWLER would occasionally boss around and have his protective side come out. Naturally if you try to push romance on them, it will not succeed, as ANDY FOWLER regards BROOKLYN WYATT as the brother he never had, vice versa.

JACK DUFF: JACK DUFF and ANDY FOWLER get along very easily, as JACK DUFF is most likely to put up with ANDY FOWLER's sassy mode, not taking it seriously since ANDY FOWLER is a midget and very dramatic. Please note that the JACK DUFF unit may also take a high interest in ANDY FOWLER's ass, causing there to be a bit of physical affection which ANDY FOWLER is oblivious by.

**Cleaning**

Your ANDY FOWLER unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, and doesn't like bathing with others. This is mostly due to self-consciousness and privacy.

**Feeding**

ANDY FOWLER can decently cook a meal, but is far too lazy, and expects meals with certain quantities of food groups as he wants to watch his weight and not have a heart attack from eating McDonald's all the time.

**Rest**

ANDY FOWLER will sleep whenever he feels like it, usually playing video games until four in the morning. You will have to use your parental tone to get him to go to sleep, but he will convince "one more game" which turns out to extend longer into the night. He can be quite persuasive, so this may resort to threatening to watch _The X Factor_ or throwing his FRODO unit away.

FAQ

Q: My unit randomly sings all the time and wakes up me and my family up! What do I do?

A: Naturally the ANDY FOWLER unit will burst into song from time to time, so tell him to shut up and threaten to take his video game console away if he does so again. Warning: This likely won't make him stop for future instances, and if you actually do take away his video game console, he'll either steal it or annoy you until you give it back.

Q: My unit's crying and saying he loves me?

A: You've unlocked the hidden mode, _Drunk_! As all ANDY FOWLER units are responsible about their drinking, there is no need to fear, though if he does manage to consume enough alcohol, he is very lightweight and will cry, laugh, cry, laugh, and act overly affectionate. Either retrieve a FRODO unit so he can go to sleep or get a SONNY ROBERTSON who will make him sober again, as he is a mood killer.

Q: My unit won't go to sleep!

A: There are two simple solutions. Be very strict with him until he feels guilty or obedient, or bribe him with something football or music-related.

Troubleshooting

Problem: You opened your box and found a boy acting shy and moody.

Solution: Whoops, we accidentally sent you an _X Factor_ Andy Fowler unit. This is a form of your ANDY FOWLER unit at about the age of twenty, where he feels dejected and self-conscious. We understand completely if you want to trade him in, in which case you need only call Customer Services.

End Notes

If you take proper care of your unit, ANDY FOWLER will be a worthy and great companion. Be warned before you do anything, as your actions may hurt him, as he is sensitive and just wants to be loved. We guarantee that if you have read the manual, your time with ANDY FOWLER will be very enjoyable. Good luck!


End file.
